The Playlist
by piperchick
Summary: Max discovers a secret of Fang's on his computer. FAX changed TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

A short little piece that has been nagging at me for a while

A short little piece that has been nagging at me for a while. Not related to the other story I'm writing. Let me know if you want it to be a two shot with Max's choices. Oh and check out the list. You can go on youtube to listen to them. Let me know what your favorite from the list is.

This is not that good but it's fluff and sweet and now my little annoying muse can go to bed so I can too.

Thanks yall, and yes, I'll update the other story soon.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, JP's.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yo Fang, I'm getting on the computer." I yelled towards the living room as I walk down the hall to his room.

I saw him grunt in reply more focused on the latest football game than what I had to say.

"Ig, this tv is so big. I wish you could see it man." Fang exclaimed to Iggy who was sitting on the chair listening to the announcers.

I rolled my eyes, boys and their toys.

I opened his door looking for his most prized toy. His laptop. I didn't even want to write in the blog today but Nudge had asked me to, apparently the lack of Max produced posts had cause worry among the dedicated readers. I was just going to write a quick 'Hello, I'm alive, don't worry about me, eat your veggies' type of post.

I picked my way around his cluttered room. _Ugh, gross, boy clothes_. His desk was clean, of course, and I quickly pushed away a shirt from the desk chair and plopped down on it.

I glanced over at his bed remembering what happened there two weeks ago. Thinking about it sent a sensation from my spine to my toes.

I came in here after another visit from Eraser Max. I wanted to make sure I hadn't grown fur or shaper teeth. I practically broke down in Fang's arms as he held me. It was nice.

He picked my chin up in his hand and lightly kissed away my tears. That was really nice. He then kissed my lips too. That was beyond nice, it was pure fire. I liked it this time, I needed it. I didn't shy away from him but joined him, kissing him back with just as much force as he kissed me. I felt his hands over my neck down to my shoulders as he crushed me to him. I grabbed fist fulls of his black shirt and hung on for dear life.

I'm not sure what would have happened next if Angel hadn't yelled from a nightmare. We broke apart gasping for air and I got up and left in a hurry. We hadn't spoke about it since. I would blush around him but he seemed calm as ever. It ticked me off.

Yeah, that bed should be burnt. I turned back around ignoring the past.

Okay, I don't know about most people but when I type I like to listen to music, it's just my thing. So before I even opening the internet browser I went straight for the i-tunes to pick out some songs from Fang's diverse library. The man has everything from Garth Brooks, Celtic Chants, Breaking Benjamin, Seether, to RJA, Silverchair, and yes even some Backstreet Boys. Gazzy taunted him for weeks after finding it on his computer.

I double clicked on the icon and the screen popped up. A quick glance to the side showed a list of folders and one had my name on it. _Dear Max_.

_What in the world? Why does Fang have a music folder for me? _

Well, any curious person would open it. I mean, my name is on it and I am a very curious person. Like, insanely so.

When I clicked on my name a lists of about 20 songs popped up. They looked interesting but I was in a hurry so I pressed play to go through them as I went back to my original mission of the blogg variety.

Funny thing is though, as soon as I got to the blog site I forgot what I wanted to write. The song playing was distracting to say the least…. it was a sappy song, a sweet sappy lovey dovey song.

_Oh dear._

I went back to the song lists and took another look at the songs he put in it. If they weren't sweet romantic ballads they were hard passionate songs. I knew most of the bands and most of the songs. We would make fun of some of these songs talking about how _too_ overly mushy they were. Most were definitely not what Fang would normally listen to.

_Wow._

I sat back arms folded and allowed them to play. I found myself closing my eyes being lost in the songs symbolic melodies of love, life, triumph, sacrifice and lust. The longer I sat there listening the funnier I felt.

Memories of Fang and I flew pass me. The melody flowed around me as images of us came to me. Us both in the cages, the first time I saw him, I reached my hand out to try and touch his cage and he stuck his out and we touched fingers. More memories: Fang desperately cursing and fighting at the whitecoats when they would take me away, him standing next to me when Jeb broke us out, Fang helping me explain to the flock when Jeb left us, Fang pushing Angel in the swing, teaching Gazzy how to tie his shoes, the both of us trying to put out the fire when I burnt the homemade popcorn and us laughing so hard afterwards we cried, when I was 13 the first time I felt a blush when he bandaged my arm and accidentally touched my chest, the first time I kissed him, the time he gave me baby flower as a sarcastic apologetic jester but I kept even now pressed in a book, every cute and sweet moment I could think of with Fang came barreling into my head.

"Max?" I heard him mutter from the door.

My eyes shot open and I turned around slowly with a slight grin on my face.

"What are you doing? Why are you on my computer?" He seemed a little nervous but tried to pass it off.

"Blogg." I simply said arms still across my chest still relaxed still listening.

"Oh." He crinkled his eyes, "You're not online."

"No, I'm not." I glanced down at the playlist. A song called _Stolen_ started to play.

"What are you listening to?" He walked over to his desk and shoved his hand into his pants when he saw the playlist.

"You tell me, Fang." I said coyly.

He mashed his teeth together and looked away. "Ah, Max…"

"Shut up Fang." I teased and I stood up and gently took both his hands out of his pockets. "Dance with me?"

The song played on softly, delicately, like his baby flower. Fang stood speechless and tried to pull back but I wouldn't let go of his hands.

"Please," I quietly pleaded. He stared into my eyes and winced slightly before slowly wrapping his arms around me.

I laid my head on his shoulder tucking it under his chin. He started to sway to the song with me and I closed my eyes. My hands made their way up his back until they were under the base of his wings. I pressed myself to him and took a deep breath. I could feel him shutter and he started to caress my back gently. A fire was starting to build inside me.

The song's rhythm picked up slightly but our slow careful movements didn't change. I vaguely made out the lyrics, about a girl stealing a boy's heart, how much he loved her, and how happy he is. I raised my lips to his neck and slowly kissed it. His hiss of breath only made us hold each other tighter as my mouth kissed up this chin to find his lips.

"This song is mine isn't it?" I whispered on his mouth.

He gazed into me and turned is head back and forth lightly to rub our lips together. "Yes."

"Mmm."

He pulled back, "The song's are just songs… they don't mean—you weren't supposed to see them."

"Oh." I said barely auditable. I reached up and pulled his lips back to mine.

We kissed gently. "So have I stolen your heart?" I murmured, our noses touching giving the other eskimo kisses.

He paused then reluctantly stated, "My heart, my soul, my everything."

I could feel the fire's flames rush up my body, I tingled and blinked back the on coming tears. "And the other songs?" I choked out.

"Yours. They're what I listen to when thinking of you." He sheepishly stated.

"I like them." I replied. The song ended and another one started. We didn't let go of one another.

"They say what I want to say, when I can't seem to say it." He spoke quickly. He kissed me again.

"Some of the songs say that you love me." I bit my lip waiting for his reply.

He grinned and kissed the tip of my nose and repeated, "What I want to say, when I can't seem to say it."

X

X

X

X

X

X

Fang's Playlist for Max

1.) Blue October – You Make Me Smile

2.) Damien Rice – The Blower's Daughter

3.) James Blunt – Your Beautiful

4.) Jon McLaughlin – Beautiful Disaster

5.) Red – Pieces

6.) Coldplay – Fix You

7.) Savage Garden – Crash and Burn

8.) Red – Breathe into Me

9.) Maroon 5 – She Will be Loved

10.) Oasis – Wonderwall

11.) Josh Groban – My Confession

12.) Dashboard Confessional – Stolen

13.) Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars

14.) Kenny Chesney – You Save Me

15.) James Blunt – Cry

16.) The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel

17.) Keith Urban – I Can't Stop Loving You

18.) Ben Folds – The Luckiest

New Songs

19.) Over and Over – 3 Days Grace

20.) With You, Tonight – Matt Wertz

21.) Hard to Concentrate – Red Hot Chili Peppers

22.) Together – The Kin

23.) Only You – Joshua Radin

24.) I'm Yours – Jason Mraz

25.) Temptation – Vast

26.) I Should Go – Levi Kreis


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so by popular demand I give you Max's lists of songs for Fang

Okay so by popular demand I give you Max's lists of songs for Fang. I also added some songs to Fang's so look over his lists again.

Dang, this is bad. Really bad. I'm so sorry guys. You can ignore the story if you want and just listen to the music. Even then, Max's lists is NOT complete. I may add more to it later.

Disclaimer: JP characters.

"Come on Fang!" I whined as I followed him into the living room.

"No. Not right now!" Fang replied and tossed the CD I thrusted upon him back on the couch and went to sit in the recliner.

"Fang! You made me songs and now I want you to hear the ones I picked out for you." I grabbed the CD off the cushion and held it out to him again. I noticed he was watching the tv so I took a step to the side to block his view.

He glared up at me. "Max, move," he huffed. I didn't budge but glared back.

"Listen." I pushed the CD under his nose.

"Aww, just listen to it, Fang, so she can chill," Gazzy moaned from the floor. He and Nudge were playing a card game and both glanced up as Fang and I barreled into the room.

"I don't want to listen now." His hands lashed out to my waist trying to physically push to the side. "I want to watch the game."

"Why won't you listen to this?" I yelled. I was beginning to feel pissed and hurt. Fang's eyes shot to my face. He quite trying to push me away and instead pulled me into his lap.

I was pouting. I know I was. I turned my face away from his so he wouldn't see it. I was really happy that I made him a CD and he was ignoring it. I worked really hard damnit!

"Max, I will listen to it. I promise." He whispered in my ear.

"No. You won't!" I snapped back. "I've been trying to get you to listen to it for four days. They're songs, Fang. Songs that I picked out for you and me! I listened to yours and I really really liked them."

Fang blushed a little as I brought that up again. I wasn't suppose to see the music he made for me but I did. And I loved it. And I found out he loved me, even if he wouldn't say it himself.

Fang continued to stare at me. He let out a long sigh then reached for the CD I held in my lap. "I'll listen to it tonight. After the game." And with that he nudged me off his lap with his knee and placed the CD on the table beside him. "Besides, I already know most of the songs you put on there."

Him pushing me off his lap made me mad, his comment made me angrier. "No you don't!" I shouted back.

"If it came from my library then, yes, I do." He smugly replied back his eyes never leaving the tv.

"Well, they aren't from your library genius," I hissed and grabbed the CD off the table and started to walk away. "Forget it Fang."

"Oh, come on!" he shouted as I continued down the hall.

"You should've just listened to them." Nudge sighed and I heard Gazzy agree.

I slammed the door to my room and flopped on my bed. Stupid, stupid boys! I tossed the CD in the case on my dresser. I worked so freakin hard on picking the right songs and he doesn't care.

Well, he said that his songs said stuff that he couldn't say to me. My song did the same thing. And they aren't predictable. My music taste is just as diverse as his, thank you very much!

I felt tears start to form in my eyes and I rolled to the side. My body started to feel tired and I glanced at the clock. It was late, really late. Nudge and Gazzy should probably be in bed now. My own eyes were drooping and I fell asleep ignoring Fang and his stupid game.

Ouououououououououououououououououououououououo

Music. Pretty music playing.

I jerked awake and noticed the music was actually playing. In my own room. Fang was sitting on my bed, empty CD case in his hand staring at my CD player.

"Hey." I mumbled.

He turned around and gave a slight grin, "Hey, yourself."

From the song playing I knew he had heard a lot of them already. I sat up and brought my legs to my chest. "Why are you listening to them when you didn't want to before?" I whispered.

"I wanted to now." He said and turned his head back to the player.

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Whatever." What type of answer was that?

He turned back around and shook his head, "No, Max. No whatever." He stood up and went around on the other side of the bed and sat down next to me. He leaned back against the head board reached for one of my hands.

"Fang…" I tried to take my hand back but his hold got tighter.

"It's just that, I didn't want to listen to them because I didn't want to know." He replied.

"Know what?"

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He shrugged, "Know how you felt about me?"

My eyebrows rose in confusion, "Huh?" I'm brilliant.

He moved a little clearly uncomfortable, "Max, I made you songs that pretty much declared my undying love for you. What if all you had on here was best friend stuff? Or it's great to hang around you songs, or stupid dance things… do you understand?"

I was trying to, really I was. But I didn't. "No. I'm sorry."

He was looking at the CD player as another song started, "I didn't want to listen to the song's incase they didn't say you feel for me what I feel for you. I would rather imagine that you have feelings for me then play something that says otherwise." I could see him biting his lip. This made him nervous, again.

Oh Fang.

How could he doubt what I feel for him? How can he think I wouldn't feel the same way? I had to tone down the mussy songs I wanted to add to the CD because I thought he might puke from them.

"And now? Now that you heard most of my songs?" I asked quietly. My nerves were in high gear. Maybe I put too much girly songs on there. Maybe he thought I was some obsessive puppy. I was biting my own lip now.

He turned to me and reached up with his hands towards my face. He gently touched my chin and brought it to his own. "It's the best CD I've ever heard." He whispered gently and then his lips touched mine softly.

It's funny but our lips were moving with the music. Our hands were touching with the rhythm and my heart was being lost in the song.

A few minutes later we broke apart and he laid there with me pulled to his side. His hands were lightly running through my hair and I gazed up at his face and saw that his eyes were closed and a smile was on his lips.

"So, I did good?" I asked.

He opened his eyes and reached to my night stand where I put the CD I made out of the music Fang had on his computer for me. He looked at it then looked at the case for the other CD. "I think these are the best songs ever." He kissed my forehead.

"And I think they say the same thing." He kissed my nose and trailed the CD case up my arm. It sent chills across my body.

"I love your CD, Fang." I said.

"I love your CD, Max." He kissed my cheek and then my ear. "And you want to know something else?"

"What's that?" I smiled back.

"I think I love you." He whispered on my lips and dropped the case reaching for my head.

"I think I love you, too." I grinned back wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You leave me speechless," he moaned against my mouth.

"You feel like home," I replied playing the game.

"We can go anywhere." He kissed as he knelt us down on the bed.

"As long as you're with me." I breathed

"Forever."

"Tonight and the rest of my life."

"Our life." He corrected as he kissed my neck.

"Our life." I repeated.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Max's CD list for Fang

Helplessly, Hopelessly, Recklessly – Jessica Andrews

Tonight and the Rest of My Life – Nina Gordon

With Me – Sum 41

Your Call – Secondhand Serenade (new version)

Not Gonna Get Us – t.A.T.u.

The Sun and The Moon – Mae

Feels Like Home to Me – Chantal Kreviazuk

Anywhere – Evanescence

Everything – Lifehouse

All Around Me – Flyleaf

Like Lovers Do – Heather Nova

Speechless – The Veronicas

Make This Go On Forever – Snow Patrol

Don't Let Go – Brian Adams

Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne

Time of our Lives – Vega 4

Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday


End file.
